Royally Your Pain
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: AU. 1800's. Prince Draco Malfoy of Majestico is bored. Gypsy Hermione Granger travels with other gypsies now that she's 17. When Hermione is caught stealing from the palace, Draco takes a liking to the young woman. ABANDONED.


Hello, if you do not know me, I am Ellie/Courtney/Brat Granger. Ellie and Brat are two of my nicknames and Courtney is my real name. Call me whichever one you prefer. The Granger thing, well, I married Hermione Granger. I need to fix up my profile so you all will know. This is my first Harry Potter fic. Please be gentle with me. Thanks guys.

**Summary:** AU in the 1800's. Prince Draco Malfoy of Majestico is normally bored. Gypsy Hermione Granger travels with other gypsies now that she's 17 and has been sent away from the orphange she grew up in. When Hermione is caught trying to take some royal berries, Draco makes a deal with her. If she lets her emotions be known to Draco, he will use them against her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or some other things. Though I do own the plot and the name Majestico. If I DID own everything, I'd be frocking, filthy, frocking rich. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter One: Dealing With a Trespasser**

Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy stood on his balcony, looking down on the kingdom of Majestico. Children tagging each other with sparks coming from their wands, boys (and a few girls) playing a rousing game of Quidditch, wealthy purebloods looking through the windows to see thelatest in the wizarding world, and finally the wizards and witches (mainly muggleborns and a few half-bloods) dancing and singing and laughing. Draco sneered and walked back into his bedroom, flopping onto his bed on his back with a groan. Draco was bored; quite frankly, he was always bored. Being a prince was a nice thing at times, but most of the time he hated it.

"Where's Blaise when you need him?" Draco muttered to himself as he sat up and looked at his clock. It was only noon. Draco stood up and walked down the grand staircase towards the kitchen of Hogwarts castle. "If only I had somebody to talk to at all times. Then I wouldn't be so damn bored all day, everyday."

All of a sudden, Draco heard an angry female's voice, the struggling evident. She came into view in the arms of the gaurds. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl before looking at the gaurds.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Your highness, we caught this commoner trying to steal the royal berries," one of the gaurds said.

"I have a name for your information!" the struggling girl exclaimed, irritated. "It's Hermione Granger."

"Then why were you stealing the royal berries Miss Granger?" Draco sneered, just as irritated as Hermione.

"I was not! I didn't even know those bushes were on the property of Hogwarts castle," Hermione replied, still struggling.

"Gaurds, let the girl go," Draco ordered and the gaurds did so, dropping Hermione onto her knees and hands in the process. "Thank you. I shall deal with her myself. You two are dismissed." The gaurds nodded and bowed their heads respectively before leaving. Draco then turned to Hermione, watching as she stood up and brushed herself off, muttering angrily. "Who are you?"

"I already told you..." Hermione started, but was stopped mid-sentence when Draco chuckled.

"I mean, what social-rank are classified in?" he corrected himself. "What do people see you as?"

"I'm a traveling gypsy," Hermione said. Draco nodded. "I perform lots of spells for people and dance and the lot." Draco nodded again. "Well, I can see what you do, Prince Draco. You must go to parties every night, loving the fact that so many pureblooded young ladies giggle and flirt with you all day. You must shag every being that walks past you that has breasts." She spat the last sentence disgusted and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason why you dislike me so much?" Draco asked casually.

"I loathe you, quite frankly," Hermione said, sneering and glaring at the prince. "You could care less about the less fortunate! Do you see what is happening to all of those poor children and families without homes? It's revolting! Positively tear-jerking and disgusting!"

"It is not my fault that all of this happening, Granger," Draco spat back. "I'm not the ruler yet! My father still rules this place."

"You could at least i tell /I him what's happening!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco glared and caught her wrist, causing Hermione to struggle again and scream out.

"Let me go!" Hermione cried, trying to push him off of her.

Draco leaned in close to her face so that their noses were only an inch apart. "You will learn to respect people of higher rank that you," he hissed. "I shall teach you a lesson, Granger. And it will be that you must _never _push Draco Malfoy over the edge. _Ever._"

Hermione's face clearly expressed the fear she felt. Her breath stopped and her heart was beating fast. "How will you do that?" she challenged in a fierce whisper, regaining her dignity and composure, glaring at Draco.

Draco smirked his trademark smirk that made all the girls swoon. "You shall be like my little pet," he whispered, turning Hermione around so that her back was against his chest. He moved his lips to her ear and continued. "You shall follow me around everywhere. If you don't do as I tell you when I tell you to, I shall put a curse upon you to join us by our hip forever and ever, no turning back, Granger." Hermione gasped when his breath blew on her ear. She growled under her breath. "Do we have a deal, Granger?"

Hermione closed her eyes as Draco's hands moved to her hips and over her buttcheeks, squeezing them roughly. She groaned inwardly because of the deal and the way he made her feel when squeezing her ass cheeks. "Yes," she mumbled softly, almost inaudible.

"What was that, Granger?" Draco whispered, squeezing her ass again, his trademark smirk o his face.

Hermione let out a small gasp and glared at the prince who was making her feel naughty in so many ways. "Yes," she said, this time her voice more audible.

Draco laughed a slightly sinister laugh. "You humor me, Granger," he whispered huskily in Hermione's ear.

Hermione glared at him disgustedly. "Must you touch me this way?" she asked, still glaring at him.

Draco laughed that laugh again. "Yes," he began in that husky whisper in her ear, his voice soundly like a snake's hiss. Hermione moaned slightly with a gasp.

"Why?" she asked after having regained her composure.

"Because I can," Draco said in that husky whisper. "And I want to."

He abruptly let go of Hermione and walked off to tell his father what he had just done. Hermione fell to the floor, her chest heaving up and down as she glared at Draco. That's when Hermione knew to _never_ show her emotions in front of Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy. Or he would use them against her. _Every ... chance ... he ... got.

* * *

**A/N: **You see that pretty purple button? Do you? Click it dammit! Review! I know you want to!_

_Hermione:_ Now, Courtney, love, that's no way to get the lovely readers to review.

_Courtney: _Yes, love. Le sigh. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated. And it'll get me writing faster.

_Hermione: _That's better love. Now, GO FACE THE TORTURE OF GABRIELLE!

_Courtney:_ I married an evil lady. (And we adopted Gabrielle Delacour. Okay, shutting up now.)


End file.
